creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Why so Serious?
O suor escorria da fronte de Matt juntamente com o sangue de sua ferida e ambos ungiam o rapaz em um manto de terror. Nem em seus piores pesadelos ele imaginaria algo assim. Escondido atrás do armário velho de madeira, Matt deu um rápido vislumbre no espelho ao seu lado, e viu a morte se aproximar, no formato de um elfo. Como isto começara? Ele se permitiu relembrar... Sábado, 13h19min E'''stava quase na hora! Ele ia conseguir! Matt apressava-se, em direção à loja de games mais famosa de sua cidade! Como um fã apaixonado de videogames, ele ia realizar seu sonho de comprar todos os jogos da série The Legend of Zelda! NES, SNES, N64... Ele comprara todos os jogos lançados, mas nunca conseguira o Majora's Mask, jogo que, ele admitia, o apavorava. Sua fascinação pelos personagens cativantes, e seu sistema bem estruturado de combate o tornavam um obsessivo fã da série. Mesmo cursando faculdade, ele sempre arranjava um tempo para matar as saudades e zerar novamente cada jogo. Mas agora ele iria conseguir jogar o último faltante! Ele entrou ansioso na loja, e dirigiu-se ao balcão, onde foi atendido por uma bela moça: - Olá! Bem-vindo ao Paraíso dos Games! Posso atendê-lo? - disse a moça, com um enorme sorriso. - Ah, olá! Você poderia me mostrar os jogos retrô? - Matt não conseguia esconder a empolgação na voz. - Claro! Me acompanhe. Ele seguiu a atendente formosa por uma série de corredores, prestando atenção em suas belas curvas, perdendo momentaneamente a atenção nos corredores. Mas recuperou a empolgação ao chegar em uma sala ampla, com várias estantes e uma prateleira dourada com uma action figure em tamanho real do Link ao lado. - Aqui estamos! Divirta-se! - anunciou a atendente - Com certeza! - disse Matt, já partindo em direção à estante dourada. Chegando lá, ele começou a vasculhar a prateleira em busca do escolhido. Não demorou a achar. Lá estava o cartucho de N64 tão cobiçado por ele! Mas havia algo estranho nele: na parte de trás do objeto estava uma etiqueta com a inscrição Why so Serious?. Ele sabia o que significava, mas não sabia o porque de estar lá. Ele foi ao encontro da atendente. - Achei o que eu queria! - mostrou o cartucho à atendente - Mas, por que essa etiqueta atrás? A atendente empalideceu. - Esse... não pegue... o... - ela havia emudecido e se retirado. Matt achou muito estranho e correu até o balcão: - Ei! Por que você correu? - disse com um tom humorado. - Não é nada... É só que esse não funciona. - Como assim não funciona? - disse ele, agora curioso - Se ele não pega, por que o deixam na estante? - É... - ela pegou uma sacola, colocou o cartucho dentro e o entregou - É por sua conta e risco. - Como assim? - agora ele estava assustado. - Pode levar. - ela estava ríspida. - De graça? - aquilo estava muito estranho. - Sim. - ela respondeu olhando para o chão. - OK... - ele já se virava para sair quando voltou e disse - Qual o seu nome? - Carla... - ela estava sem graça. - Certo. Ele saiu quase saltitando, mesmo depois do que havia ocorrido, porque, afinal, ele estava com o Majora's Mask em mãos! Depois de enfrentar uma multidão no trem, Matt estava em casa. Mesmo morando sozinho, sua casa quase sempre estava lotada de amigos seus. Quase sempre. Hoje era um daqueles raros dias em que ela ficava desocupada. Ele deixou a fita em cima da mesa e subiu para tomar um banho. Como ele fedia! Tudo ocorria bem, até que ele, em um rápido vislumbre, viu um vulto parado do lado de fora do box. Se ele dissesse que tinha se assustado seria pouco. Matt tomou um susto tão grande que escorregou e cortou a mão na lâmina de barbear que estava no chão. O sangue escorreu quente pelo seu braço, misturou-se com a água e desceu, ralo abaixo. Ele olhou novamente e não havia nada. Deviam ser as horas sem dormir. Após esse pequeno acidente e um pouco de Band-Aid, lá estava ele, recuperado e em frente ao seu N64, com o cartucho em mãos e um sanduíche com refrigerante ao seu lado. Era o momento de testar. Ele colocou o cartucho em seu N64 e esperou o jogo iniciar. Sua empolgação era grande... até o momento em que viu o título aparecer. Lá estava escrito: The Legend of Zelda - Why so Serious? '''Sábado, 20h16min Sua frustração foi grande. Ele esperara tanto pelo game e descobre que é uma versão hackeada! Será que era isso que Carla tentara avisar? Ele resolveu colocar sua frustração de lado e começar a jogar, afinal, não é todo dia que se vê um Majora's Mask hackeado. Porém, quando começou, não houve nada, apenas uma tela preta com letras vermelhas pedindo para colocar o nome. Ele estranhou, mas como se tratava de uma versão hackeada, tudo era possível. Ele começou com o nome Link, como usualmente fazia. E se preparou para começar a jogar quando o rosto de Skull Kid apareceu em destaque na tela, ocupando quase todo espaço e parecendo quase saltar de sua televisão. Ele tomou um imenso susto, e, se ele mesmo descrevesse, entraria na descrição de mini ataque cardíaco. Após se recuperar ele voltou a olhar para tela e viu que três palavras escritas com sangue apareceram embaixo do rosto de Skull Kid: Why so Serious? Aquilo estava muito estranho. Ele já não gostava de jogos de terror, e ainda mais o Majora's Mask hackeado macabramente? Era demais para ele. Ele resolveu que jogar de manhã era bem melhor e desligou o console. Se ajeitou na cama e procurou uma boa posição para dormir. O sono veio rapidamente. Domingo, 03h55min Ele acordou de repente na noite, suando frio e com um terror extremo tomado conta dele. Decidiu ir pegar um copo de água e, quem sabe, fazer uma boquinha. Após ter se servido, ele voltava para cama quando ouviu alguém bater na porta dele. Quem diabos bateria na porta dele a essa hora? Novamente ele ouviu uma batida forte e rígida na porta. Decidiu ir ver quem era. Ao abrir a porta, ele conseguiu ver alguns cachorros passando na rua, uma senhora virando a esquina ao longe, e algumas luzes de vizinhos se apagando. Mas nem sinal de quem poderia ter o incomodado à essa hora da madrugada. Fechou a porta e ao se virar, jurou ter visto o Skull Kid na janela o observando. Mas que merda estava acontecendo com ele? Voltou para a cama e, antes de adormecer, jurou ter ouvido a música "Song of Healing". E a risada de Skull Kid ecoando ao fundo. Domingo, 10h44min Matt acordou após um sono perturbado, e logo de cara viu a Majora's Mask na tela de sua TV, com a frase: Do you want to play with me? Ele tomou mais um susto. Mas que por** de jogo é esse? Seu N64 está ligado, mesmo ele tendo desligado ontem, e a Majora's Mask está ali, na sua tela! Após se recuperar do choque, ele pensou melhor: algum amigo dele deve ter aparecido em sua casa, visto o jogo e tentado jogar, se assustou e foi embora. Deve ter sido isso. Ele foi lá e desligou o console. Tirou-o da tomada só por via das dúvidas. Pegou a chave de casa e saiu para comprar pães para o café. Voltando para casa, ele teve a sensação de estar sendo seguido. Virou-se e nada viu. Isso estava começando a apavorá-lo profundamente. Ele tentaria jogar novamente hoje, se isso continuasse ele devolveria o jogo à loja e pronto. Estava decidido. Domingo, 14h02min Ele ligou o N64 com a fita e carregou o save. Instantaneamente ele estava com o Link na cidadezinha do jogo. Mas como isso ocorrera? Não teve cutscene nem nada! Ele se lembra de ter jogado o começo na casa de seu amigo e não era desse modo, definitivamente. Esse jogo estava editado demais para ser um hack. Ele continuou explorando a cidade, até entrar na South Clock Tower. O jogo se transferiu para uma sala completamente escura, como, ele se lembrou, a sala de Hades no God of War III. Ele não conseguia se mover. Ele viu o Happy Mask Salesman se aproximar, com um sorriso macabro na face. - If you don't get that mask back soon, something terrible will happen! (Se você não trouxer a máscara de volta rapidamente, algo terrível vai acontecer!) Então ele sumiu e deu lugar ao Skull Kid, que falou: - I just thought I'd have a little fun with you. (Eu apenas pensei que iria me divertir um pouco com você). A tela escureceu e então o rosto de Link apareceu, subitamente, com a Majora's Mask: - Why so Serious? Então algo impensável ocorreu. A TV desligou, e o videogame exalou um cheiro de queimado. Matt estava congelado de medo. O que havia sido isso? Então ele sentiu algo cortar-lhe a testa. Algo rápido. E segurou a cabeça com as mãos, buscando desesperadamente parar o sangramento, quando ele conseguiu ver o que o tinha atacado. Link/Majora estava lá parado. Olhando para ele. Impassível, com o boomerang na mão direita e a espada na direita. - O quê...?! - Matt não conseguia falar, tamanho seu pavor. - You will met a terrible fate. (Você vai conhecer um destino terrível). Matt não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo de cima da cama, enquanto o elfo veio andando calmamente, apenas esperando para encurralar sua presa. Domingo, 14h30min Após relembrar tudo isso, Matt olhou novamente para o espelho, e viu Link/Majora se aproximar dele calmamente. Então, Matt resolveu se arriscar e jogou o armário sobre o elfo. Mas Link havia sumido. Ele olhou no espelho e viu uma frase se desenhar com sangue: Why so Serious? Aquilo era demais pra ele. Ele saiu correndo em pânico, com pouco de sua sanidade restando. Estava a alguns centímetros da porta quando foi derrubado pelo elfo. - You shouldn't have done that (Você não deveria ter feito isso). You will met a terrible fate. (Você vai conhecer um destino terrível). Quando Link/Majora estava prestes a enfiar a espada na cabeça de Matt, a porta se abre, surpreendendo até mesmo o elfo macabro, e Carla (para a surpresa de Matt) entra com um machado, que atira em Link/Majora. O machado se finca na parede atrás de Matt. O elfo sumira. Carla puxou Matt, com uma urgência terrível. - Vamos! Venha! - ela grita. Matt se levanta e corre. A porta se fecha atrás deles com violência. Havia dado tempo para fugirem. Matt se abraça com Carla, como se necessitasse dela mais do que tudo. - Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! - Matt derramava-se em lágrimas. - Está tudo bem agora. Tudo bem... - ela o acalmava. - Ele vai voltar? - sua face estava banhada em lágrimas. - Não. O domínio dele é somente na casa. Ele não pode te machucar aqui fora... - ela falava firme. - Ahh... - ele respirava com dificuldade. Após os eventos, Matt se casou com Carla e se mudaram para outro estado. A casa continuou assombrada e vários casos de morte aconteceram ali. A polícia não conseguiu obter uma resposta plausível e se baseou em um serial killer. Eles fizeram uma incursão até a casa para prender o "possível criminoso". Nenhum policial voltou. A única coisa que eles acharam, em cada assassinato era um pedaço de papel com a frase: Why so Serious?. O caso continua sem resposta. Categoria:Videogames